Increasingly stringent rules concerning the admissibility of noxious emissions from internal combustion engines which are arranged in vehicles render it necessary to take various measures which reduce the emission. One way to reduce these emissions is to improve the combustion process in the internal combustion engine. Injection valves are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.